bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Super Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Vision Shoots powerful blasts of laser instead of darts. Gains +1 pierce and 25% attack speed, as well as Frozen popping power. However, lasers cannot pop Purple bloons. ($2,700) 2/x/x - Blasts Plasma vaporizes almost everything it touches. Gains +2 pierce and ~60% attack speed, as well as Lead popping power. ($5,000) 3/x/x - Avatar Channels power from the core of the Sun. Doubles pierce, and fires ($21,000) 4/x/x - Temple Fires out huge balls of sun energy that deal massive damage. Sacrifices enhance and modify the Temple's attacks. ($1/2s'', where ''s is equivalent to the price of all sacrifices. Price is capped at $100,000) 5/x/x - Sun God Tremble before the AWESOME power of the TRUE Sun God!!! Triples damage, and sacrifices are enhanced to unimaginable degrees. ($''s'', where s'' is equivalent to the price of all sacrifices. Price is capped at $200,000) x/1/x - Range Super Monkeys need Super Range. Increases range by 20%, and projectile speed by 50%. ($1,000) x/2/x - Range Why settle for super when you can have EPIC? Increases range by a further 20%, projectile speed by a further 50%, and can shoot through obstacles. ($1,400) x/3/x - Monkey Half Super Monkey, half killer robot of death. Shoots from 2 guns at once, which both have seperate targeting and have x5 pierce! ($7,500) x/4/x - Terror Be proud of this technological terror you've constructed. Fires 20% faster, has x7 pierce, can pop frozen and lead bloons at the expense of being able to pop purple bloons, and both arms can be individually targeted. Ability: Deals 1,000 damage to bloons in an area the size of 60 range units. Cooldown: 60 seconds. ($24,000) x/5/x - Anti-Bloon Increases range by 12.2%, deals quadruple damage, has x9 pierce, and can pop all kinds of bloon. Ability deals triple damage in a range the size of 100 range units. Cooldown: 60 seconds. ($75,000) x/x/1 - Ultravision Enables Super Monkey to shoot 6% further and to see Camo Bloons. ($1,200) x/x/2 - Knockback Bloons get pushed backwards or slowed after each hit. ($3,000) x/x/3 - Knight Dark blades deal x4 damage to MOAB-class bloons and have x3 pierce. ($6,000) x/x/4 - Champion Dark blades are fired 50% faster, deal x2 damage to all bloon types, x2.5 damage to MOAB-class bloons, have no immunities, and have x6 pierce. Two blades are thrown at a time, which technically doubles damage. ($40,000) x/x/5 - of the Night We turn to him, when all hope is lost... Massively increases pierce and damage, while also increasing range by a much smaller amount. Creates a black hole when any bloon would leak that instantly kills any bloon that touches it. The black hole lasts for 7.5 seconds, and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. ($180,000) Ability Dialogue '''Technological Terror' - "EXECUTE: BLOON_DESTRUCTION.EXE." The Anti-Bloon '''- "EXECUTE: BLOON_TERMINATION.EXE." Differences from BTD6 * Laser Blasts renamed to Laser Vision, buffed, price increased * Plasma Blacks buffed, price increased * Sun Avatar price decreased * Sun Temple and True Sun God's sacrifice systems reworked, see here for details * Sun Temple can accept all four categories at once, price now proportional to the price of all towers sacrificed * True Sun God price equivalent to the price of all towers sacrificed * Super Range buffed * Epic Range rebalanced * Robo-Monkey price decreased * Tech Terror renamed to Technological Terror, both arms have individual targeting * The Anti-Bloon price decreased * Knockback and Ultravision swapped * Dark Knight MOAB damage increased, price increased * Dark Champion price decreased * Legend of the Night price decreased Crosspathing Benefits * 3/3/x fires two groups of sun beams * 4/4/x has increased ability range Trivia * The '''Super Monkey can yeet babies without consequences. ** However, this is never explored in-game. * The changes to the Super Monkey in version 10.0 of Bloons TD 6 were (mostly) reverted because I find them counter-intuitive to what the Super Monkey is; the most powerful tower in the game. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers